Milestones
by comicfan209
Summary: They say high school is some of the best years of your life. But what about afterward? Follow Frankie and her group of ghouls as they go through the trials of love, friendship, and family from high school until long after adulthood. [Timeline story, multiple pairings]
1. August 15, 2013

**Author's Note, please read: **

_Be warned, this note is going to be long. _

_Hello, hello again my dear readers, and welcome to my newest fanfiction as of yet: Milestones. This fanfic was inspired by certain fics I've read over time, particularly chalantness's Young Justice fanfics "we're what they call thicker than water" and "measure me in heartbeats" as well as wolverinacullen's Radcliffe way series and "Pointless" by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx. _

_I just want to put it in here so that people who are new here know what to expect before they journey onto the fanfic any longer. _

_First of all, this story is not going to be the typical story I have written before. Simply, it is that of a timeline story; by this, I mean that really, there is no central plot. It is a series of chapters that take place during different time zones that mark significant or important events that happen within the MH's casts lives as they go through high school, onto adult life. That being said, some chapters will be connected, while others can be looked at as stand-alone oneshots. There will be small plotlines here and there, but all in all, there is no plot that really outlines the story, other than what the title says, it's really focused around milestones and life lessons the characters learn. I will try and keep the timeline in order as much as I can, but if I come up with something after I've already posted, you may see a few dates out of order. So there's that. _

_Second of all, this story is going to feature some very controversial topics. Rape, abuse, prejudice, abandonment, self-harm, drug use, toxic parents, the whole nine yards- abortion is a maybe, if I can find a way to fit it in here. But yes, while some parts of this story are meant to be full of romance, friendship, family, and made to warm your heart, other chapters are meant to make you sad, angry, and sometimes downright furious. But this is not meant to be a full-angst drama opera; in the end, it is supposed to be a journey through the years of going through the trials of love, family, forgiveness, and acceptance. So as you read this, you may want to keep a mature thought process in mind. If some chapters are not your cup of tea or are just too dramatic or too much for you, feel free to skip the chapter or to turn away the story all together. Whatever floats your boat. _

_And speaking of mature minds, I am going to say, I am going to try and write the situations I put in as realistically as possible when it comes to real life issues. I cannot tell you how much it angers me when I go on this site and find fanfics that are supposed to deal with sensitive topics (such as those above) but the writing makes it seem you're supposed to take those topics with a grain of salt. _

_The only really unrealistic factor in this entire fanfic is probably the pairings. I know that there's a 99% chance that half these couples I write would probably end up with other people in real life and not marry their highschool sweethearts, but I find certain characters together to be cute- and to be honest, it spares me having to make up a whole list of possible second and third loves after high school; because I'm a sap for romance and because I'm lazy like that. But however, I will try and write realistic situations with these pairings. They will fight, they will go through personal conflicts and trials, and some will get their hearts broken; but I'm going to try and write them to the best of my ability, because I really don't find myself all that good at writing romance. _

_Also, this fanfic is not going to be regularly updated. Sometimes it will take days to update, and sometimes, it may take a month to update. It depends on how I'm feeling or if I'm still working out a scenario. I may post some other stories and come back to this one. I know, it's frustrating and it frustrates me too, but alas, I have real life to deal with and sometimes will want some time to myself. _

_Lastly, this is also going to be a crossover of some sorts. This fanfic will feature certain characters from Doctor Who, Powerpuff Girls, Ever After High, and so on and so on. I'll point them out just so everybody knows. _

_If you have a suggestion of a certain situation that should happen with a certain couple, feel free to suggest it. However, that does not mean I will write it; I will take it into consideration, but if it doesn't fit with a certain scenario, it may not be included. _

_In spite of all that, please do give this a chance. Feel free to leave creative criticism, suggestions, and any others. I really like the idea of this fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it. _

_Now, without any further interruption, let's proceed._

* * *

**Date**: August 15, 2013

**Setting: **Stein Household, 11:35 am

**Event: **A newsletter in the mail holds some surprises in store for Frankie's expectations of the upcoming school year.

* * *

**The Letter**

Frankie stared at the letter in her hand, its pristine white page slightly crinkling at the spaces where her fingers pressed up against the paper, navy blue and white striped nails contrasting against it. Her two-toned eyes were wide with shock and surprise as they darted from left to right, skimming the sentences that replayed over and over in her head, black against white as she re-read the format a second time, third, fourth.

Her mother Viveka and father Viktor were equally speechless, staring at the piece of parchment in their daughter's hands as they displayed equally flabbergasted expressions. Viveka held up a spatula in her hand, her back turned to the sizzling scrambled eggs that cooked in the skillet on the oven. Viktor sat at the table, the newspaper in his hands ignored as he focused his attention on what they had all just been told. The family dog Watzit was the only one who was not frozen, darting around the kitchen and yipping at Frankie's heels, climbing up on her shins and wagging his tail at her- oblivious to the bombshell that had just been revealed to all of them.

For what seemed to be the fifth time, Frankie stared at the letter, her eyes not lifting from the page once as she carefully read over the fine print again.

_Dear Monster families, _

_It is with great pride that I inform all of you that with the passing of the Civil Rights Act of 2013, Monster High has complied with neighboring schools in integrating together. Starting August twenty-ninth, the students' first day back to school, Monster High will be officially integrated with the staff and student bodies of New Salem High and Ever After High. _

_It has been brought to my attention of several concerns and possible risks that come with integrating those of different species together due to past conflict between the human and cryptid population. However, upon seeing the success of integrating Monster High with the fellow schools of Crescent Moon High and Belfry Prep, as well as going with accordance to our laws, Salem's mayor and school board has issued plan of seeing how things work out within a time of three years, and has also issued a statement of police at the ready if the threat of violence is still looming. _

_This change is not meant to inflict any superior or inferior feelings in any student or attendee to Monster High; rather, it is a leap in taking in the evolution of equality that has taken place over the course of our country's history, as well as enforce Monster High's message of diversity, equality, and harmony. We are one of many schools to do this, and hope that this will not only show how far we've come in America's history, but also further institute acts of equality that have slowly been growing in cryptid history. _

_In closing, we wish that students will think of this not as a threat, but a chance to learn and teach a new lesson in acceptance and unity. _

_With warm regards, _

_**Headless Headmistress Grace Bloodgood **_

Signed at the bottom of the Headmistress's name was her signature, the professional and fancy cursive written neatly in dark blue ink.

Frankie let her hand reach over and gently stroke the signature, feeling the slight dents made by a pen tip. She bit her lip.

She didn't know what to expect this year, honestly. All Frankie knew was that she was going to be two years old this year, and that she was a junior. She had her driver's license, and she was currently searching for a job that she could work at while managing school and freetime. She knew surprises were in store and she was ready for them.

Except this.

Frankie knew that Ms. Bloodgood was always one to be open-minded, and though she had her doubts, the cadaver knew that (most of the time, anyway) the headmistress always knew what was best for the students. After all, Frankie wasn't even five years old while the black-haired senior was around three hundred years old.

But that didn't mean she wasn't hesitant in another monstergration. True, the letter's words were, as the merging of the high school with the werewolves and vampires not only stopped the ages-old conflict between the two species, but also brought many other species together as well. However, that wasn't until after she, Abbey, Draculaura, and Howleen were able to unveil Van Hellscream's true intentions- without the intervention, it would've only caused _another_ war.

Not to mention this integration was on a whole new scale.

"Well…I certainly wasn't expecting _that_," Viveka commented, breaking the uneasy silence in the kitchen. The green skinned girl and her father shot a glance, where her mother had turned her back to them and was going back to focusing on the eggs she was cooking.

"But who knows?" Viveka continued, not turning around, "The last one proved a success. And this surely will provide the chance for better interaction."

"Yes," Viktor answered gruffly, "It will certainly provide a…learning environment to better open the eyes of people who think we're still stuck in the past." At his words, the son of Frankenstein tugged and readjusted his shirt collar- a clear giveaway that he was uncomfortable with the subject.

Frankie let her hands drop to her waist as she stared at her parents in shock.

"You mean, you guys are okay with this?" she asked, shell shocked at the two reanimated corpses seemingly brushing the subject off as if it were just chatter of yesterday's weather.

"Why wouldn't we be, Frankie?" Viveka asked.

Frankie lifted an eyebrow, staring at her mother in disbelief.

"Because we're grouping with normies! And…and…and…you hate the normies," Frankie stammered as she tried to come up with a good reason, mumbling the last part.

Both her parents raised their heads, sharing a look before laying their eyes on their daughter. Viveka's violet eyes filled lightly with sorrow as she replied, "We do not hate the normies."

"But you feared them," Frankie quietly replied.

Viveka gave her daughter a sad look, brows slightly furrowed as she remembered the time at Halloween when they found out their children had come into contact with the normie community- one that nearly caused a riot. All those times before when it was required to go out into normie society and they made Frankie and her friends dress up to look like them- Frankie could be naïve at times, but she most certainly was not stupid.

Putting down her spatula, she the black and white haired woman wiped her hands on her apron as she went over and embraced her daughter. Frankie looked up at her mother, slightly confused though she returned the gesture. Viveka lovingly smoothed a piece of hair on Frankie's crown, taking a moment to admire the thin streaks of ebony black against snow white. Though Viktor still held the title of tallest person in the household, being reassembled from random body parts also gave Viveka somewhat of a tall stature, making her almost little over six feet even in her kitten heels.

"Frankie…you know very well your father and I aren't proud of what we did in the past. Yes, we covered you head to toe in makeup, but everything we did, it was because we didn't want what happened to our friends back then to happen to you. But times are changing, that letter shows that much is obvious. You're part of a generation that will finally show it doesn't have to be one way or the other all the time. You get a chance at something kids your age centuries ago never got."

"Mom," Frankie began.

"Yes, we feared them, but that was only because we didn't want a repeat of what we saw happen to you. But…times are changing, and the world is a lot more open minded to things that it was decades before. Maybe this can finally show we aren't so different from the normies after all."

Frankie tried to come up with a response, but the faraway look in her mother's amethyst eyes told her to say nothing.

A beat of silence passed before Viktor cleared his throat.

"And besides, Frankie, doesn't your friend Cupid go to that Forever After school? This gives you the chance to see her again."

"Ever After, dear."

Frankie looked to the side as she contemplated her father's words; he did have a point, it would be nice to finally catch up with the demigoddess after she had moved away and left Monster High for the year. And besides, Clair, Chad, and Lilith went to New Salem. So it wouldn't be completely new faces.

But still, the seed of doubt was still planted in her stomach. Normie and monster relations were still shaky, and besides the resentment that some normies often displayed towards monsters that always made itself to the eight-o-clock news, she knew that a majority of normies were petrified of monsters. Not like she was surprised. In a way, they had an unfair advantage with their special abilities and longer lifespans. Normies really couldn't be blamed for that.

"Look, Frankie," Viveka spoke as she broke the stitched up girl out of her thoughts, "You still have two weeks before school starts. Just think about this, no need to get all worried with it still a while away, okay?"

Frankie was silent for a second before she lightly nuzzled her mother's chest and quietly replied, "Okay."

"Good," Viveka smiled, "Now, why don't you go and enjoy whatever remains of your summer?"

As her parents continued to happily converse with themselves, Frankie quietly made her way upstairs, clutching the letter in her fist as she stared ahead, thoughts a jumbled mess. Watzit ran up alongside her, jovially barking and nipping at her heels in an attempt for his owner to play with him. Frankie made her way up to her room, laying down on her bed and hugging a pillow, trying to get her opinions in order.

In truth, the cadaver was probably the only one in her circle of friends who was looking forward to the new year. Though school could be quite a burden at times, she enjoyed the new lessons and supplies, the opportunities to meet new friends and teachers- not to mention it was another mark to make in her journey to finally graduating. Frankie was currently trying her hardest to get good marks, the reanimated corpse hoping of the chance to get into her dream college.

Laying on her stomach, she unfolded the paper out and read over Headmistress Bloodgood's words.

_A chance to learn and teach a new lesson in acceptance and unity. _

Yeah, maybe. If the crossover of two species didn't cause a full blown call to the Riot Squad first.

She scoffed as Watzit leaped onto her bed. She looked over at the chimera dog, his stitched tail wagging in playful attitude as he barked at her and panted, little pink tongue hanging out excitedly.

"Something tells me this this is going to be a long year, Watzit," Frankie commented as he licked her face, burying her head in the pillow.

She could only imagine what her classmates had to say about it.

* * *

_Reviews greatly loved. _


	2. August 18, 2013

**Date**: August 18, 2013

**Setting: **Radcliffe Way, 10:58 am

**Event**: Deuce is a bit glad to know he's not the only one having to put up with extended family for the year.

* * *

**The Quirks of Family **

"Is there anything to do here in this town? Like, do you guys have cliques? How mean are the teachers? We don't have to share lockers do we? And what about the dress code? Because I have a pair of really cute shorts that I really want to wear-"

"Alyson, could you be quiet for _five_ seconds?"

He could feel her glare at him, being around her long enough to imagine her trademark pout and the way she stiffened her balled fists.

Deuce had a lot of things to look forward to this year. Graduation, finally getting his own car, the promise of a promotion at his job, not to mention finally getting to meet some new faces. Yeah, the gorgon had had a lot of things that he was happy were occurring this year.

Having to spend said year with his bitchy, whiny cousin was _not _one of them.

He turned his head, not the least bit surprised to see his prediction was true. Sure enough, Alyson had her hands balled into fists, positioning them at her waist with her arms stiff, her wrists pointed downward. Her lips were scrunched together in an obvious response of disapproval. Her snake-slit yellow eyes were hardened and full of annoyance, highlighted by her rusty orange eye makeup (in Deuce's opinion, it looked tacky with how much it contrasted with her skin.)

"Well, excuse me;" Alyson replied in a sarcastic tone, "I can't help it if I just want to make this walk less awkward since you're absolutely boring."

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," Deuce replied, crossing his arms and staring down at his cousin, outmatching her by a full foot and half. The snakes on his head lifted their heads as they hissed down at her, as if also expressing their disapproval.

Alyson glared back up at him, staring right through Deuce's shades as she placed her hands on her hips, her snakes lifting themselves from the back of her scalp and hissing in response.

"I'm sorry I want to spend some time with my cousin that I don't get to see all too often and just want to know how he's been these past couple of years," she snapped, "What, are you suddenly too good to be seen with family?"

Deuce snapped back, "No, I just don't want to risk being seen with _you_."

The two relatives continued their argument with a silent staring match. Alyson, like him, had inherited her mother's trademark hairdo of spring green snakes, which she currently had pulled into a ponytail that was positioned a little off to the side. Though Deuce had only a batch of yellow-green scales cluttered around his left bicep, Alyson was covered head to toe in them. From her arms to her legs to her torso (which looked a little bit like chest armor) to her face, the daughter of Euryale was pale green, somewhat of a nod towards her half-Naga heritage. Currently, this feature was highlighted by the diamond-patterned halter dress she wore, which the finishing details of green triangular trimming around the base.

Neither relative backed down, the Greek side of their family coming out as they stood like time stopped, refusing to stray away from each other's stare nor switching stance or any sign that would show they were faltering.

Deuce mentally sighed. He did love his cousin- she was family after all, - and okay, he would be lying if he said there wasn't a small part of him that was excited to be able to communicate with one of his cousins face to face, as all of them lived with his aunts in Greece. But Alyson was just so _annoying_. She was a big mouth, she was childish and naïve and narrow minded, and she just never learned to leave good enough alone.

Which was precisely why Deuce wasn't exactly high spirits when he found out she'd be staying with them for a while.

Before the two gorgons could continue dishing it out, however, both had their concentration broken by a regal voice across the street.

"Nebetah, let go!"

Deuce's head turned as he heard his girlfriend's voice. Sure enough, dressed in baby blue with the sunlight reflecting off of dozens of pieces of gold- making her look like a star- was Cleo de Nile.

And from what it seemed, she looked to be getting cheesed off at a girl on her left, who was latched on to the mummy's arm like it was a saving grace. Deuce could see by her shoulder's rapid movements that Cleo was trying to yank herself free, though the petite girl next to her didn't seem like she'd be letting go any time soon.

He heard Alyson whistle beside him.

"Geez, who's that hot mess?" She asked, placing her hands back on her hips. Deuce grit his teeth.

"That 'hot mess' is my girlfriend."

Alyson turned and gave him a look, her eyebrow raised practically to her hairline, "You mean _that's_ who you've been talking about?" she shook her head as she turned her gaze back to the two in front, "Then again, it is you, Deuce."

Okay, female family member or not, Deuce was just about ready to smack this chick.

Cleo, noticing the two Greeks across the road, waved happily at Deuce as she and the other girl made their way to greet him. She didn't make it two feet before the other girl latched back onto her arm, invoking an annoyed groan from Cleo as she struggled to get across the street and free herself at the same time.

"Wow, you're really pretty!" Alyson blurted out as Cleo made her way over, leaning in close to Cleo's face and carefully examining the mummy's pristine features. Cleo leaned back, an unsure look on her face as Deuce grabbed Alyson's shoulder and pulled her back for some elbow room.

"Um, thank you?" Cleo responded, "Deuce, who is this?"

Deuce rubbed his neck, feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong. "Cleo, this is my cousin-"

"Alyson Gorgon, his cousin. I'm going to be here for the year. Deuce has told me all about you," Alyson babbled as she grabbed Cleo's hand and shook it rather harshly. Deuce groaned at seeing Cleo's face contort into surprise before becoming irritation at how this girl was touching her.

"Is it true you're really a princess? Like, do you have any business with what's going on in Egypt right now? Funny, you don't give off the vibe I was expecting-"

"_Anyway_," Cleo interrupted, quickly growing tired of the reptile girl's constant jabbering, "Deuce, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Cleo looked over her shoulder, where the girl that was walking with her was now hiding behind her, as if trying to hide from Deuce and Alyson. She stepped aside and placed both hands on the girl's shoulders, pushing her forward a little. "I would like the both of you to meet my cousin, Nebetah Sakkara."

"H-H-Hello," said girl squeaked in a quiet voice.

For a moment, Deuce was taken back. The tiny girl standing next to Cleo was hardly anything like her. Where Cleo and Nefera had shining, sun-kissed olive skin, Nebetah's skin was pale to the extent of being like fresh snow. From her neck down to her fingers and toes, she was covered in a bodysuit of bandages- faded white with little marks of aged yellow. Her waist-length hair was straight and dyed a vivid purple color with a few black streaks added in. She wore an asymmetrical one strap dress that was a nice shell pink color with hieroglyphics printed on, whose border she was currently playing with.

This girl definitely had a shy aura; Deuce speculated that chances are she was not very used to being around people, or that she wasn't used to being away from home.

"Aunt Nefertiti is going to be staying with us for the next year and half, which means Nebetah will also be here for the school year," Cleo explained.

Nebetah lifted her head slowly and looked at him, and Deuce smiled when he saw her eyes were a nice teal blue color- something that was a classic trademark of the De Nile family. He put his hand out in a gesture of shaking hands.

"Deuce Gorgon."

"Oh, I love your shoes!" Alyson suddenly butted in, barging in front of her cousin and getting too close for comfort to Nebetah. The mummy, not at all expecting the sudden surprise of the gorgon, lifted her head in surprise, looking down to where Alyson's finger was pointed. Cleo and Deuce followed suit, observing that both girls wore the same pair of golden strapped, open-toed high heels.

"Um, t-t-thank you," Nebetah stammered, refusing to make eye contact as a furious blush came upon her cheeks, fingers fumbling with the ends of her dress. Cleo, noticing her fidgeting, lightly nudged her with her shoulder to get her cousin to stop.

"Where did you move here from? Are you a princess too? Do you have any siblings?" Alyson asked, leaning in until she was almost nose to nose with the bandage-wrapped girl.

"Alyson, Christ, give her some breathing room!" Deuce scolded as he pulled his cousin away, noticing how red Nebetah's face was getting. Cleo shot him a glare, obviously not very happy with the way things were going. Rolling her eyes and grabbing Nebetah's wrist, her jaw setting at the loud squeak that came from said girl, she started turning away.

"Well, Deuce, I'd love to stay and chat, but Daddy wanted me to show Nebetah around. You know, get her a little adjusted to the scenery with school only weeks away and her coming on such short notice."

Deuce noted how quickly she finished up her sentence as Nebetah struggled to keep up with her, before the sudden alarm of a car horn sounded a shriek from the purple haired girl, who instantly grabbed Cleo's arm in fear.

"Nebetah, let go!"

"S-S-Sorry, I-I was scared-"

"There's no need to be frightened of every single thing that happens, Nebetah," Cleo countered, "And let go of my arm!"

Deuce and Alyson stood in silence as they watched the two royal girls walk away. Deuce rubbed the back of his head. He was pretty curious as to see how this was going to work out. Compared to Cleo's superior personality and her large confidence, Nebetah was small and meek, and already gave off the impression she was not going to be in the same Queen Bee position as her cousin.

"I have to admit, your ghoulfriend's cousin is pretty cute."

"Alyson, god," he sighed as he rubbed his eyes under his shades. Did his cousin really have to set her sights on a girl she just met two minutes ago? A girl who seemed to have a fear of everything, no less?!

"What? She is! She seems really in a shell, though….meh, I'm not worried about it. I'll help Cleo bring her out of it! I mean, it'd be a shame to see someone like her not enjoy here. And plus, you have to admit she seems like pretty easy bait for the sharks…."

Alyson continued rambling on, Deuce putting a hand to his face and silently cursing the gods.

It was going to be a _long_, long year.

* * *

_Fun Fact: Alyson and Nebetah are based off of the Create-A-Monster Mummy and Gorgon pack. _


	3. September 3, 2013

**Date: **September 3, 2013

**Setting: **En route to Monster High

**Event**: Twyla couldn't tell if it was either Howleen was that oblivious, or if she just liked to see how much the poor guy squirmed.

* * *

**Girls Are Hard to Read**

Things had certainly been…awkward, the first day. From the tension-laced interaction between the three student bodies, the fear in the normie students as they glanced at the décor of the new school, and the overwhelming number of new teachers that accompanied the move, one thing was clear: it would take some great number of weeks for the three schools to finally start warming up to each other.

"So what do you think? Yay or nay?" Howleen asked her best friend as they made their way to school. The she-wolf, stubborn as normal, decided to take a walk to school as opposed to getting a ride from her older siblings.

Twyla looked over at her best friend and smiled, examining to the newest hairdo on Howleen's scalp. The youngest Wolf daughter's hair was straight and pink last time they were in school, but now the unruly corkscrew curls had been re-dyed to Howleen's signature bright orange color. Streaks of soft yellow and the occasional auburn strands that managed to escape the color job mixed in nicely. Instead of being in a faux hawk like it was in their freshmen year, Howleen had pulled the bushy curls into two low riding pigtails that reached the nape of her neck. Her tan color ears popped out of her mane and her signature gold safety pin was in her left ear, as natural.

"I like it," Twyla commented as she gently took hold of one of the bouncy curls, gently stretching it and twirling it around her finger, watching as it popped right back into place. "I'm guessing no bubblegum color, anymore?"

"Naw, didn't feel quite like me, you know?" Howleen commented, "Plus, the Nikki Minaj jokes got really irritating."

Twyla giggled as they made their way up the steps. A few of the normie students spotted them, moving cautiously to the side, though there was plenty of room. Howleen huffed, shooting them a look over her shoulder as the two ghouls made their way through the commons.

"They act like we have diseases or something," she growled, "They're not so _not_ horrible themselves looking at their history."

"They're just not used to the atmosphere yet," Twyla added, "They'll come around. I've seen their dreams, and some of them are really sweet."

"Whatever."

The sound of Twyla's heels clacked on the hard tile as they headed over to the cafeteria, hoping to catch up with some friends before class started. It was then that she felt something. Not so much a physical feeling, but the figurative feeling that someone was watching them.

As Howleen plopped down on the table bench, dropping her backpack beside her, Twyla scanned the multiple faces, hoping to find a source of what she was feeling.

"H-h-hey girls."

Both of them turned to the source of the voice, a shape of brown fur coming into view. Before them stood a werewolf, bright yellow eyes giving off a glint of nervousness as he rubbed the back of his head, dark brown hair pulled into dreadlocks that were put up in a ponytail and covered with a yellow bandana.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Howleen asked, a tone of annoyance already laced in her tone. Marcus's eyes widened in slight surprise and Twyla could see him flinch a little, as if slapped. She gave him an apologetic smile; everyone who knew Howleen knew she wasn't quite the lady.

"W-w-well, I-I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I mean, I wasn't really here at all this summer and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out some time now that I'm back," Marcus explained nervously, his hand going to the back of his neck. Twyla observed his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed uneasily.

Twyla smiled. Marcus Brownpelt, one of the many werewolves who had been part of the previous integration, transferring from Crescent Moon High. He had also been a fellow classmate to the dreamcatcher, the two of them once being study buddies when it came to the psychology final last year. A rather easygoing fellow, he was also prone to become easily embarrassed and nervous, both of which spawned a rather nasty fit of blushing and stuttering.

He also had the biggest, most obvious crush on Howleen.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Howleen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I don't know," Marcus stammered, "I was w-wondering if, you know, get some pizza, see a movie maybe-"

"You okay, Marcus? Your cheeks are red," Howleen asked as she put hand to his forehead.

Even with all the fur on his face, Marcus went bright red, his eyes going to the size of marbles as Howleen leaned in.

"Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever. Anyway, you were saying?"

Twyla withheld a giggle as she saw the male wolf's expression. It was as if he had been completely frozen in time. His lower lip was going up and down as if to say something, but no words would form . He stared straight ahead like he had just seen a supernova. Howleen raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response.

When she didn't get any, she reached behind and yanked on one of his dreadlocks, admitting a large yelp from Marcus- hard enough that even Twyla winced.

"Gee, you like a wind-up toy or something?" Howleen joked, "Maybe I should just stay behind you from now on, Marcus. That way when you freeze, it's much easier to get a response."

Marcus, back to reality, snapped his mouth shut and held a paw to the back of his head, cheeks bright pink as he stuttered, "S-S-Sorry! I got, um, uh, distracted!"

He gave a nervous smile of sharp teeth, but as soon as he did, a loud shriek was heard from the back of the cafeteria. Everyone turned their heads to see a normie girl looking at the trio, seemingly freaked out at the look of the inside of the werewolf's mouth. Realizing her little episode, the girl covered up her mouth with her hands and hurriedly ran out of the cafeteria.

Twyla gave a confused laugh, "Well, this year is certainly going to be…_interesting_."

"Wow, Marcus, I didn't know you had a twin sister."

"I…don't," Marcus replied, a bit confused.

"Really, because I swear she just ran out!" Howleen responded, pointing to where the girl had run out, "Put her in some pants, dye her hair, give her a ponytail, and it'd be almost a carbon copy of you!"

Marcus, realizing the joke, lowered his head, his cheeks hot, looked at the ground, tugging nervously at the collar of his shirt.

Howleen nudged him, "Oh, you know I'm just joking, Mark! You know I love you being a big crybaby!"

Marcus gave a smile, though he was obviously even more embarrassed at her reply.

Twyla said nothing, watching the whole exchange. It was honestly a little weird watching the way Howleen and Marcus acted between each other. Marcus had every signal that he was crushing hard on the werewolf, his level being at that of the schoolboy who just can't find the proper words and is afraid to screw up.

Howleen, however, seemed totally oblivious. And it only made it more strange to see Marcus just _take it_. Everyone knew that since the two met, Marcus had been the target of Howleen's innocent teasing and jokes, and anyone else would've asked how such a nice boy could feel such a way about a girl who treated him like nothing but crap.

_Then again_, Twyla thought, _this place is full of surprises. _

Before another thing could be said, the first bell rang. Marcus jumped, before gesturing the entrance with his finger.

"Um, yeah. Well, I'll see you later?"

"You bet," Howleen responded with a smile, making the werewolf blush even harder as he turned around, leaving the two ghouls to pick up their things.

"Just don't run into the door again like last time!" Howleen shouted at Marcus, leaving the werewolf to lower his head near his shoulders as he picked up his speed, humiliated at the thought of last year when he had been distracted and completely ran into the door, giving him a nose bleed.

As Howleen and Twyla walked to class, Twyla noticed that the orange haired wolf had a smile on her face. "Something on your mind?"

"You have to agree, it's a little annoying how he always sounds unsure of things," her friend answered.

"Who? Marcus?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's always stumbling over his words and fidgeting . Sometimes it really makes me wonder if he's fully werewolf," Howleen explained. She looked up in thought for a second, then added, "But I will admit, he's pretty cute."

Twyla's eyes widened.

She felt pretty mad for Marcus. Either Howleen was totally unaware of how he felt about her, or she was just testing him to see how much he could handle. A little shocking to some people, but Twyla knew that Howleen was not someone who was easily swept off her feet (Well, not since the last lunar leap year, anyway.) She could be difficult, stubborn, and not one to back down when challenged.

Maybe that was why. Maybe she did know how Marcus felt about her and was just seeing if he really felt something or just had another infatuation with another pretty face. Maybe she just was unsure about how she felt about him, and used him as her little torture toy to sort it all out. And maybe, just maybe, there was a part of Howleen that teased Marcus because she actually enjoyed how he reacted to things.

Twyla mentally sighed. Whatever the deal was, the interaction between these two was just another thing that promised this year was one of madness.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, haven't had inspiration. As I've said, I don't think writing fluffy things is really one of my strong points._

_Criticism and reviews welcome and appreciated. _


	4. September 23, 2013

_I'm very sorry for the late update. If you all don't mind, I would love to hear some suggestions from you if you have any. I haven't had much inspiration and I haven't been able to gather motivation._

* * *

**Date: **September 23, 2013

**Setting: **Monster High Cafeteria

**Event**: Clawd knew something was up with the girl the moment she entered. After all, the nose knows.

* * *

**Like An Open Book**

He knew it was her from the moment she walked in. He didn't even have to look up from his book. Though it was a little hard to tell who at first (due to the numerous clacking of various girls' heels on the tile floor), he could smell her from a mile away.

Clawd tore his gaze away from his textbook, looking out the corner of his eye just in time to see her entering the cafeteria. Her bright red hooded cloak stood out from the rest of her rather dull clothing as she made her way through the cafeteria, sheepishly looking around like she had done something wrong.

He was told by Clawdeen that her name had been Cerise Hood, and that she was one of the transfer students from Ever After High (a bit of a ridiculous name, he had thought to himself.) A rather quiet and humble girl, she for the most part got along with people, always being rather reserved and never quite one to talk out of turn. Though she seemed a bit shy, she was a spectacular athlete and already had made a friend in Draculaura, who shared the girl's love for animals.

But Clawd could see right through her.

Being a werewolf always gave certain advantages. They could hear a lot better, had better strength, speed, and stamina, and their quick metabolism always kept them in shape.

Smell also provided the chance to smell out those hiding demons.

He could tell by the way they lifted their heads that Romulus, Remus, and Dougey could smell it too. Trying to not make it obvious, they watched from the side as Cerise walked by their table.

Clawd, at first, had tried keeping his suspicions at bay. After all, it could have just been a mix of other students' scents coming together. And Cerise had looked every bit like a normie, with her tan skin, black hair (streaked with white, of course) and grey eyes. Her fashion sense, along with Ever After High's other student body, had been a bit questionable, but Clawd wasn't the type to care about that.

But the two of them had gym class together. And Cerise had subconsciously proven she was no ordinary girl.

She was fast for a normie. _Too fast_. Not to mention the hood she always wore, tugging at the edges as if she were hiding something.

Clawd diverted his gaze for a second to give Romulus a look. The green-eyed wolf gave him a nod, as if the brown alpha had mentally made a suggestion.

"MAKE WAY!"

For a moment, everyone's attention was turned toward the entrance, where a flock of cryptid girls ran their way through.

"Alyson, slow down!" Frankie yelled out as she stumbled to find her footing. Lagoona grabbed her arm to keep her from tripping as Nebetah squeeked, gripping the sea monster's arm as if it were a lifeline. Alyson shot out from the front, nearly falling flat on her face as she went forward.

Plowing right into Cerise's direction.

Ramming into the red dressed girl's chest, the two of them nearly fell backward, had not Alyson rocked back on her heels and grabbed Cerise's wrists. Clawd could hear Deuce sigh and a small smack where he put his forehead in his palm, the laughter of the students starting erupt. Clawd, however, kept his eyes focused on the girl in red.

_A growl. _

Clawd raised an eyebrow as he saw her body tense up, back slightly hunched and hands bent and pointed as if she were ready to pounce. He could see, even from the distance he was at, that Cerise had her teeth clenched, and her eyes-

_Ah. _So that was her little secret.

"I'm so sorry!" Alyson blabbered out, bowing apologetically. "It just that I was hurrying and I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm just so sorry! Are you okay?"

Cerise, seemingly noticing she was being addressed, shook her head and pulled at the edges of her hood, a gesture that she mad often. "Um, yeah," she mumbled, looking around with her face flushed, "I'm…I'm okay."

Clawd turned his head to the side, looking to see that the other males of Salem's pack had also seen what had gone down.

He knew better than to pressure her about it- after all, if she kept this a secret, she probably had good reasons for it. All he knew was that he better make plans for the werewolf community getting a new packmate.

* * *

_Criticism and reviews welcome. _


	5. October 21, 2013

**Date**: October 21, 2013

**Setting: **New Salem Park, 3:56 pm

**Event**: Toralei was never one considered easy for making friends. However, that didn't mean she didn't know how to use stuff to her advantage.

* * *

**Cats In The Cradle**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems a little kitten has lost her mittens."

Toralei pretended to not act surprise, merely turning on her heel as she looked at the treetops above her. Her forest green eyes scanned the branches for the voice's source, coming to rest upon a mass of pink and purple stripes.

"What do you want?" she asked nonchalantly, though she kept her gaze on the yellow eyes that stared back at her, both pairs holding gleams of mischievous intent.

Chelsea held a hand to her chest as she rolled over on her back, "Why do people always insist I want something? I must say, I'm hurt Tori."

She suddenly vanished in a haze of purple and pink smoke, her razor tooth Glasgow-like smile remaining like camera flash for a few seconds before reappearing next to the ginger furred werecat. She placed her hands on her shoulders as she whispered into Toralei's ear.

"Though, to be fair, I have heard here and there and everywhere about your little status here at school," the crazy-looking girl explained, "And I thought to myself, 'I must certainly approach her!' You see, I think we would make pretty good partners."

"Hmph, and what's in it for me?" Toralei asked playfully, a grin on her face as she brought the back of her hand to her chin, looking at Chelsea. The werecat's eyes shined like a mad man's as she floated around the ginger kitty.

"Well, nothing but your companionship of course. Surely you understand what it's like, playing a little joke just to play a few laughs at just the tiny expense of someone else's. Of course, with no ghoul or monster around here seeming to understand how to take a joke, it gets oh-so-lonely."

Toralei smiled as she rubbed her chin in thought.

It had come as such a great shock to everybody witnessing the Cheshire siblings together as they coasted through the halls. Chelsea and her brother looked just the part of the Monster High student body, with their half-werecat genes, odd-colored fur, and sharp-toothed smiles. However, Kitty, the youngest, looked nearly normie, with her hairless fair skin and full lips. Had it not been for her lavender hair and snake-slit turquoise eyes, she would've been like a bruise on snow white skin.

Though, Toralei liked black sheep. Especially since she heard the youngest Cheshire had been quite the hellraiser at Ever After High.

"What's in it for me?" she asked Chelsea, the two of them meeting eye to eye, "Because if anything goes wrong, it's on you. I'd stick out my neck for Meowlody and Purssephone, but you're on your own."

"You doubt _me_? The daughter of the great Cheshire himself? Really, Toralei, you hurt my feelings ever so," Chelsea teased. She leaned forward until her and the orange werecat were almost touching noses, eyelids lowering as she smiled the trademark smile, teeth glinting like diamonds.

"All I ask is that you be my friend, Toralei. No flip side or anything. You just go along with whatever pops into my head," Chelsea explained as she floated around, her lower torso vanishing suddenly, "And I go along with whatever pops into yours. We'll be like peas in a pod."

Toralei thought about her choices. She already had a lot on the line with her past deeds- so much that the headmistress told her it was to the point of expulsion- but then again, why should she let InvisiBilly have all the fun?"

"You got yourself a deal."

Chelsea lowered her head and grinned, the corners of her mouth reaching ear to ear. "Oh, dear Toralei, I have a feeling you and I would make the bestest of friends!"

* * *

_Chelsea is a character owned by me. You can read her profile at my Livejournal (VirgoGreen) under the entry "Monster High: My Characters." _

_I've been using my dad's laptop for the time being, and it doesn't have Microsoft Word, so updates may be a while. _


End file.
